Worlds
Throughout Ray Quest, four worlds are visited. Along with a different background, new enemies are introduced to every world. Overview The 32 levels of Ray Quest are split into four groups of 8, each group having a set of enemies that take place in a world. All enemies are stylized to fit with the type of world, with some worlds having more of few enemies that other worlds. As the game constantly scrolls backwards (from top to bottom), the background of a world is constantly repeated. The first two worlds - City and Base - contain buildings. All enemies fly high above the ground, so high that buildings will not harm them. Even though this is so, due to the look of the levels it may seem as though the player is not higher up than the buildings. Worlds are filled with scenery, but none that can be interacted with by the player or can harm the player. Worlds often have nothing moving in them (not counting the movement of the screen), however, the last two worlds - ocean and space - contain scenery that moves, the latter world often containing moving scenery. Space is unique in that it introduces moving scenery - cubes - that can be destroyed for [particles|green particles. Cubes existing only to provide the Spaceship with health, as space levels can sometimes have many bullets in them. Really, worlds just act as a background for levels, only influencing the design the enemies. Planets Four types of planets exist in Ray Quest, the first encountered on level 1, and a new planet encountered every 8 levels. In each section for a planet will be what classes are encountered (Included classes:), which classes are excluded (Excluded classes:, this class does include unique enemies), if it has a unique enemy (Unique enemy:), the boss (Boss:), and the attacks used by enemies in that world (Enemy attacks:) and who uses them (in parentheses). Below that will be a description of the City, describing the appearance of the world and the style of the enemies. City The City is the first world in Ray Quest. The City consists of many buildings of varying height, with what seems like roads below those buildings. Enemies Included classes: *Scout ships *Fighter ships *Gunships *Mines *Strike ships Excluded: *Unique Enemy Unique Enemy: *None Boss: *City fighter Enemy attacks: *Blue bullets ( Blue fighter ships, city fighter, Dark green strike ships) *Yellow bullets (Dark blue mines, yellow gunships) Description The City appears with many buildings of varying sizes on the ground. Some roads can also be seen, along with sometimes small yellow huts. The ground of this world if filled with many coloured huts. The enemies here seem to be based of futuristic vehicles and architecture. Base The Base is the second world in Ray Quest, entered past level 8. Although not revealed to be a base, its colours and enemy designs hint it may be. Enemies Included classes: *Scout ships *Fighter ships *Gunships *Strike ships Excluded: *Mines Unique Enemy: *Floor creatures Boss: *Scorpion head Enemy Attacks: *Blue bullets (Red fighter ships, Gunships, Scorpion head) *Light blue bullets (Light green strike ships, Scorpion head, Floor creatures) Description The base does not have as much buildings as the city. The base contains several buildings which are coloured black with red stripes. The buildings commonly are small and cylindrical, being not that big. The floor as well is black with red stripes and some black hexagons. The enemies here seem to have their ships shaped like helmets, being a little bit like the heads of insects. These heads are also coloured red and black. Sometimes red fog can be seen in the sky. Ocean The Ocean is the third world in Ray Quest, accessed past level 16. It is named for the incredibly large expanse of water and rare occurrence of small islands. Enemies Included classes: *Scout ships *Fighter ships *Gunships *Strike ships *Mines Excluded: *None Unique enemy: *Mini city fighter Boss: *V-winged gunship Enemy attacks: *Orange bullets (Mini city fighter, Light grey strike ships) *[[Bullets#Pellets|Pellets (Yellow and white fighter ships, Blue and white gunships) *Blue bullets (Grey mines) Description The ocean is very plain. For close to all of the levels the player is flying over a large expanse of water. The water appears light blue, and often the shadow of a large fish can be seen swimming in it. Rarely, the player will encounter some small islands. Space Space is the fourth and last world in Ray Quest, encountered past level 24. It cannot really be considered a world due to it being incredibly larger than one, and containing other worlds. Enemies Included classes: *Scout ships *Fighter ships *Gunships *Mines Excluded: *Strike ships *Unique Enemy Unique enemy: *None Boss: *Dark ship Enemy attacks: *Orange bullets (all except Scout ships) Description This section of space is set close or in an asteroid belt. This is indicated by the large asteroids near sides of the levels. At the top left side of the background is space with stars visible. Ships are based off UFO style ships or Space ships seen in sci-fi media. Space is the only world to contain a type of object that can be destroyed for particles, this object being the cubes. Category:Locations